Awake
by khfan12
Summary: "Shooting Star" AU; What if there really was a shooter in the school? What if when Ryder called, a girl had picked up the phone? What if that girl was someone completely different? Ryder/OC (Slightly follows the plot after 4x18 as an AU)
1. 01: The Unthinkable

**Oh hey look, I started another fanfiction! xD**

**Sorry, but I couldn't help it! I was re-watching "Feud", "Shooting Star", and "Light's Out" again, and I got this idea in my head _ **

**So...Hopefully, I won't delay this as much as I've delayed updating my other fics...**

**Anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>01: The Unthinkable<p>

* * *

><p>Panic.<p>

That's the first thing that I felt after hearing the first shot. Then the second shot went off.

Panic. Fear...

I felt myself being shoved around as the students around me started to panic. I looked above the crowd to see the choir room doors slam shut as the hallway emptied. I ran to the door and tried to open the door. It was locked.

I heard footsteps and silently gasped. I ran to the other side and those doors were locked as well.

The footsteps stopped and I turned to see a man, with short, spiky black hair and wearing a full black outfit standing at the end of the hallway, a pistol in his hand. I felt my breath catch in my throat as he raised the pistol.

Just as he pulled the trigger, I ducked and the bullet whizzed past my head.

I spun around and took off down the hallway and started running. I heard the man start walking; calm, rushed footsteps.

I ran into the girls' locker room. I heard the shower that someone had left running and ran past it into one of the toilet stalls. I stood on the toilet seat and crouched down, hugging myself. After a few quiet moments, I pulled out my cell phone, and sent a text to my brother.

"Shooter in school. Hiding. Don't know what'll happen. I love you."

I was about to put my cell phone away, when it started vibrating. I looked at the screen and felt my eyes grow wide as I looked at the caller ID.

Ryder.

* * *

><p>Ryder listened to the phone ring and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Come on...please pick up..." he whispered.<p>

"H-Hello...?" a shaky voice answered.

Ryder felt relief wash over him. "Katie? Are you alright?" he asked in a hushed voice. "I-I...I don't know..." the girl replied, her voice creacking. "Where are you?" Ryder asked. "T-The...the girls' locker room..."

"I...I tried to get into the choir room, but the doors were locked...and...and the shooter he...he saw me. He tried to..." her voice broke and Ryder heard her quietly sobbing. "He tried to shoot me. The bullet...I ducked as he shot at me. I...don't know if he followed me or not."

"Are you...are you safe?" Ryder asked, his hand tangled in his bangs. "I...I think so...for now, anyway." The girl whispered. Ryder heard her lightly sniffling. "Hey...I want you to know something." He whispered. "W-What?"

"I don't hate you. After what happened." Ryder whispered. He heard the girl sniffle. "I...I want to meet you. Be your friend, maybe even something more. I...I think that...I might have feelings for you." Ryder whispered. "But...you don't even know my real name." the girl replied. "Then tell me. We can start there."

"It's...it's...my name's Hayden." the girl whispered. Ryder felt tears in his eyes as he smiled. "Thank you...Hayden."

* * *

><p>I wiped my eyes again. "Ryder...can you do me a favor?" I whispered. "What is it?" he asked. "Do you...do you remember the song that I sent you last week? The Secondhand Serenade song?" I asked. "Yeah...what about it?" Ryder asked. I swallowed. "Can...can you sing it?" I whispered. "You can just whisper the words, I just really need to hear this song right now Ryder." I said, feeling my eyes prick with more tears.<p>

There was a few moments of silence. I was about to say something, when I heard Ryder's voice come through the phone, singing quietly.

"_Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down  
><em>_It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now  
><em>_Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver  
><em>_I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence  
><em>_So please just break the silence_..."

I sniffled, wiping my nose and leaned my head back against the wall as I listened to Ryder's quiet singing.

"_The whispers turn to shouting  
><em>_The shouting turns to tears  
><em>_Your tears turn into laughter  
><em>_And it takes away our fears_."

I heard him take a breath and I started quietly singing along with him.

"_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
><em>_I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
><em>_The same air as you till the day that I die  
><em>_I can't take my eyes off of you_..."

I thought that I heard footsteps in the room. "Ryder...please...no matter what. Please keep singing the song."

* * *

><p>Ryder felt tears in his eyes as he kept singing the song. He didn't know why Hayden said that, but he would keep singing for her.<p>

"_And I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling  
><em>_I'm feeling inspired  
><em>_My world just flip turned upside down  
><em>_It turns around, say what's that sound  
><em>_It's my heart beat, it's getting much louder  
><em>_My heart beat, is stronger than ever  
><em>_I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive_..."

* * *

><p>I stood on the toilet, keeping my phone pressed against my ear. I peeked over the stall, and saw a spiky head. I quickly crouched down on the toilet and covered my mouth with my hand.<p>

"_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
><em>_It's time I open up, and let your love right through me_..."

I heard one of the shower heads stop running and the footsteps get closer. I felt my body start shaking in fear.

"_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
><em>_It's time I open up, and let your love right through me_..."

I heard the footsteps stop, as Ryder finished the part of the song he was singing.

"_That's what you get  
><em>_When you see your life in someone else's eyes  
><em>_That's what you get, that's what you get_..."

I swallowed. "Thank you Ryder..." I whispered. "H-Hayden?" Ryder whispered. I smiled, even though he couldn't see me. "I...you've actually helped me through a lot recently. I've...told you way more than I've even told my foster parents." I whispered. "Hayden...what are..." Ryder started. "I might...not make it out of this locker room."

"Hayden, don't say that. Please don't say that." Ryder said, his voice cracking. "Ryder...I want you to know something. I want that stuff too."

The footsteps started again.

"I want to meet you."

Step.

"I want to laugh at something stupid with you."

Step.

"I want to be your friend."

Step.

"And...I might even want to be something more."

The footsteps stopped and I heard Ryder lightly crying.

"I have feelings for you too, Ryder."

* * *

><p>Ryder felt tears streaming down his face. He heard Hayden quietly sobbing as she spoke to him. "Please...if anything happens..."<p>

The line went dead.

"...Hayden...?

Ryder felt his heart sink.

"Hayden?"

"Ryder, what's wrong?" Marley whispered. Ryder started shaking as he stared at his phone. "Hayden?!"

"Ryder, calm down!" Jake whispered. Ryder looked at him, and was about to reply, but was silenced, when he heard a gunshot go off.

"No!" Ryder cried into his hands. He buried his face in his hands as he felt Marley and Jake pull him into a hug.


	2. 02: Smile

**Thanks so much for the reviews so far guys! :)**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, only my characters.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

02: Smile

.

* * *

><p><em>Dizzy<em>.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was met by a grey ceiling and a bright light.

I picked up my head and looked around the room. My brother, Hunter, was sitting in the chair on the right of my bed, asleep. I looked to my left and I saw Ryder messing with his phone.

_Ryder_...

Ryder stopped messing with his phone and sighed before looking up. His face lit up and he grinned before quickly standing up. "H-Hunter!"

Hunter lifted his head from the covers, rubbing his eye. "What is it now?" he grumbled. Hunter looked at me, did a double take, and he smiled. "Hayden!" he said, smiling. I smiled. "Hi Hunter." I said.

I shifted, but felt a pain in my right arm. I looked at it to see it wrapped in bandages. "What...?" I started. "You were shot in the arm. If the police didn't get there when they did, then you...you would have been shot." Hunter said softly. "Oh..." I said quietly, looking down.

I felt warmth on my left hand and looked to see Ryder holding onto it. "What matters is that you're alright." he said. I felt myself smile and Hunter cleared his throat. "Hayden...Mom and Dad are going to want to talk to you later." he said gently. I nodded and tangled my fingers with Ryder's, surprising him. Hunter stood and smiled at me. "I'm glad you're alright. I'm going to get something to eat and leave you two alone to...well, talk." he said. Hunter walked over to the door and waved at us before walking out.

Silence fell over the room as the only noise was the noise of our breathing. I looked at Ryder and I felt slightly guilty. His hair was slightly messy; most likely from him messing it up himself, and his eyes were heavy with sleep and worry; despite the joy they showed in them.

"Ryder..." I started. Ryder looked at me. "I...I'm sorry." I whispered. "Why are you sorry?" Ryder asked softly. "I...I made you worry about me." I said, my voice barely a whisper. "Hayden, don't you even think about being sorry. It wasn't your fault this happened...it was...it was that damn shooters fault." Ryder said, saying the last part through gritted teeth. I gently squeezed Ryder's hand. "Who...who was he?" I asked.

Ryder sighed. "I guess he was a student of the former Glee club advisor. Something about avenging his younger brother who was molested. He...he guy didn't even check to make sure the guy was still in charge of the Glee Club." he said. "Oh..." I said. Ryder looked at me. "I...I'm really glad that...that you're still...alive..." he whispered. I nodded and Ryder leaned forward, gently pulling me into a hug and being careful of my arm. I felt him slightly shaking and I hugged him back with my left arm.

When Ryder pulled away, I smiled shyly at him. "Are you...do you..um..." I mumbled. "What?" Ryder asked, sitting beside me on the hospital bed. "Do you...still want to be friends?" I asked. Ryder smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "If you want to, we can. Just know that I'm waiting to start a relationship with you." he said softly. I nodded, and a smile spread on my face. "I...I'm willing to...give you a chance." I said.

A grin spread on Ryder's face and he let go of my hand and jumped in the air with excitement. I felt a giggle escape my lips and Ryder's face brightened even more. "You giggled?" he asked. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit and he chuckled happily. "You giggled!" he said. Ryder did a little happy dance and I felt a chuckle escape my lips; the chuckle soon turning into a laugh. I soon was unable to stop myself from laughing, and Ryder smiled a goofy smile before he joined in on the laughter.

The door opened and I heard a gasp. I looked over and noticed Hunter looking at us with a wide-eyed expression. "You...you made her laugh!" he stated. My laughter was replaced with low giggles and Ryder stopped laughing altogether. "What's wrong with that?" Ryder asked. Hunter closed the door behind him and he smiled. "Nothing...it's just that; it's been a while since I've heard genuine laughter from Hayden." Hunter said, looking at me.

I shrugged and smiled. "Well...Ryder has a way of making me smile." I said. Hunter looked at Ryder, and he smiled. "Well then. I guess it's good that you two are friends." he said. I looked at Ryder. "Yeah...I guess it is."


	3. 03: Say What You Need To Say

**To be honest, I've had this one writtem for a while; I've just been reading it a million times to make sure that there aren't too many errors in it.  
>So, after not updating for almost three months, here's a new chapter!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I only own my original characters.**

* * *

><p>03: Say What You Need To Say<p>

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<br>_  
>"<em>Why did I let Ryder talk me into this?<em>" I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and looked at Ryder. "Are you sure it's okay?" I asked. Ryder smiled and grabbed my hand. "Don't worry about it, Hayden. It'll be fine." he said. "What if...they don't like me?" I asked. Ryder turned to me and hugged me. "Hayden, don't worry about it, okay? The Glee club members are like a family." he said. I nodded and Ryder released me from the hug and once again grabbed onto my hand.

Ryder opened the door to the choir room and he walked into the room. I gripped his hand as I followed him into the room. The conversations in the room turned into a dull murmur as the members of the Glee club noticed me, and Ryder led me over to the Piano, where Mr. Schuester was standing. "Mr. Schue, this is Hayden. I talked to you about her joining." Ryder said. I smiled a faint smile, and Mr. Schuester smiled in return. He turned to face the Glee club.

"Guys, this is Hayden Clarington. She's our newest member." Mr. Schue said. "Wait, _Clarington_?" Kitty asked. I swallowed and nodded, biting my lip. "You...are you related to Hunter, from Dalton?" Blaine asked. I nodded again, feeling even more timid than when I had walked into the room. Ryder noticed, because he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Do you want me to tell them?" he asked in a voice that only I could hear. I nodded.

"You guys, Hayden is the Catfish."

The room fell silent and I felt everyone's eyes on me. A girl with long brown hair, who I recognized as Marley Rose, stood up and walked over to me. She smiled and gave me a hug. "I'm glad that you're alright." she whispered. She pulled away, and I felt shocked. "But...you barely know me." I said. Marley smiled. "You and Ryder are friends, and he trusts you. So why shouldn't I give you a chance?" she asked. I smiled shyly and a boy, whom I recognized as her boyfriend Jake stood next to her. "It's nice to meet you Hayden." he said, holding his hand out to me. I reached forward and shook his hand.

Before I knew it, the rest of the members of the New Directions had come to greet me. Some with smiles, some with frowns, and others...I couldn't tell their reactions. Ryder however, couldn't hide the smile he was giving me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

I had finally found a place I felt comfortable. Comfortable enough to smile again.

* * *

><p>Ryder held my hand as we walked towards the Auditorum. "So where are we going? Isn't the school assembly the other way?" I asked. "The Glee Club is having a secret meeting in the auditorium." Ryder said. "Sounds good. I'd rather be there than the assembly anyway." I said. Ryder grabbed my hand, our fingers tangling together.<p>

"So Ryder." I started. "What's up?" Ryder asked. "Are we...dating?" I asked, looking at him. "Well...if you want to, we can give our relationship a try. We can take it as slow as you want." Ryder said. I smiled, feeling my cheeks slightly heat up. "I...I was kind of hoping you'd say that." I said. Ryder leaned forward and kissed my forhead. "I'm happy to be with you, Hayden." he said softly. "I'm happy too, Ryder." I replied. "Come on, let's go to the glee thing."

* * *

><p>We walked into the auditorium and towards the stands that the glee club and the band members were sitting in. Jake and Marely walked over to us; Marley hugging me and Jake bumping fists with Ryder. We sat beside them and the music started playing. "Is this just something you guys wanted to do?" I asked. Ryder nodded. "Like I said before, the glee club is like a family. We're here for each other, and we'll help each other." he said. I smiled. "That's nice. It really is."<p>

"_Take all of your wasted honor,_  
><em>Every little past frustration,<em>  
><em>Take all of your so called problems,<em>  
><em>Better put 'em in quotations<em>..."

I looked at Ryder next to me, who was lightly swaying back and forth. Marley, who was sitting on the row behind us, looked at me and held her hand out. I took it and she lightly squeezed it.

"_Say what you need to say, _  
><em>Say what you need to say.<em>.."

I looked at Brittany next to me, who smiled and leaned over, hugging me. I felt slightly tense, but I felt a smile crawl onto my face and I hugged her back, relaxing into the embrace.

"_Say what you need to say,_  
><em>Say what you need to say<em>..."

I looked at Artie and Kitty, and Kitty smiled at me. I smiled back and Artie smiled as well. I looked at Ryder next to me, and he wrapped an arm around me, resting his cheek on my head as he and Blaine sang the next part of the song.

"_Walkin' like a one man army,_  
><em>Fighting with the shadows in your head,<em>  
><em>Livin' up the same old moment,<em>  
><em>Knowin' you'd be better off instead,<em>  
><em>Of you could only<em>..."

I grabbed onto Ryder's other hand and our fingers tangled together. I closed my eyes and hummed along with the song.

"_Say what you need to say,_  
><em>Say what you need to say.<em>.."

Ryder kissed my forehead and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"_Have no fear for givin' in,_  
><em>Have no fear for giving over,<em>  
><em>You better know that in the end,<em>  
><em>It's better to say too much,<em>  
><em>Than never to say what you need to say, again<em>."

It was in that moment, that I was glad to have been welcomed into the Glee club's family.


End file.
